


A Deer In Headlights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, And Dave hangs out with them and tries to stop them from doing this, And then fail because of his friends, Because Dave, But he just ends up getting detention along with them, But yeah Dave thinks school and homework and studying sucks but he does them anyway, Dave Strider just wants to get through high school with passing grades, Dave is so tired of this, F/M, Facebook, He is not willing to get expelled, He is willing to con nakodiles of their money, He just ends up pranking everybody and forgetting not to use facebook during class, He just wants to get through school alive, I don't think Dave is OOC, I honestly think he would try to adhere to the rules, Is Dave OOC?, It happens about every day or so, It just gets everyone in trouble, Jade Harley beats up bullies, John Egbert does not care about the rules, John Egbert tries to be a good student but it's not in his nature, Oneshot, Rose is always trying to "fix the corrupt administration for our education", She does this by getting John to prank the principal and study his reactions, She's always coming up with new plans to break the rules in extravagant ways, Studying, That's self explanatory, Why are his friends like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why has your relationship status on facebook been changed to In A Relationship?”





	A Deer In Headlights

“Hey, Dave?”

  
John looks up from the computer in his lap to you. You, as it happens, are actually studying for the test. No, you are still not a nerd, but you’d prefer to keep your grades at _passing_ level, coolness aside.

 

“Mmm hmm” you grunt in reply.

 

“Why has your relationship status on facebook been changed to In A Relationship?”

 

You nearly spit your cofee out all over John. Jesus christ, he picked the worst possible time to ask that, didn’t he.

 

“Well- I, um- Sooooo about that- yeah, er-”  


You stutter out many words, but none of them make sense and John really just looks confused now. That’s because you’re not trying to explain anything- you’re just buying for time while you try to figure out how to distract him. To be honest, you’re kind of just feeling relieved that it’s John who asked and not Rose. Rose would’ve been torture.

 

“Hey, wait, that’s a school computer. This is the school library. We’re study partners. Why are you on facebook in the school library on a school computer with your study partner?”

 

John has the decency to look embarrassed now, which he really should. It’s Thanksgiving and he has a movie thing with Karkat today, plus you’ve got to go to that one theme park with Jade. Getting detention on Thanksgiving would totally suck, not to mention that Jade would kill you. You’re not exactly sure what Karkat would do, but it’s probably something very colorful and gruesome so you don’t want to know.

 

 

You're really glad he's so easily distracted. After all, he doesn't need to know about you and Jade.

  
Right?


End file.
